


[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（九）

by NijinoHikari



Series: [KT]坠入爱河的倒计时 [7]
Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 10:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18871471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NijinoHikari/pseuds/NijinoHikari





	[KT]坠入爱河的倒计时（九）

28

 

堂本剛究竟是一个什么样的人呢？

客观来说，他不是一个简单的人。光是能把鳏居十几年也一直自制力良好的堂本光生迷得七荤八素这一条，他就不会是一个普通人。

但堂本光一也知道，自己对剛的了解也就这么点。他如何成长，平时有怎样的行事作风，是什么性格的人，喜好嫌恶都有哪些……恍若一个巨大的谜团，周刊杂都比他这个“继子”知道得多。

唯一让光一产生过“好像触摸到了真实的剛”想法的，堂本剛的个人艺术展。

个展是剛搬入堂本宅后办的，他自然也邀请了光一去看。堂本光生与剛的关系在那时已不是秘密，会场内其他人难免用暧昧的眼光打量堂本父子。

出席家属活动么这不是，和幼儿园开放日一样。

光一那时还保留着一眼就可察觉出的腼腆，跟父亲走得很近。他不懂堂本剛追求的艺术，也鲜少来这样的场合——商场上无硝烟的杀伐与此刻的尴尬相比不值一提。

展会现场充斥着各样的紫，形形色色的人在这里相会、聊天，堂本光一过于一本正经，反而显得怪异。他被不少人碰撞着，最终落单于墙根。但就是个墙根都不放过他——那里摆了一个造型奇特的三角形玩意儿，表情和颜色说不出哪个更瘆人。光一被吓坏了。

听说这个展的每一处都是堂本剛亲自设计的，那这东西肯定也是。

堂本少爷略踮着脚拼命寻找到了人群中的堂本光生——正看得津津有味，他挤过人流带着情绪跟上父亲，继续往场馆深处走，但心里只考虑着还有多久能离开这里。此时的堂本光一愿意回去和下属们开没有意义还无比冗长的会，也情愿同甲方们在会议桌上你来我往勾心斗角，唯独不想留下来继续接受来自未来小妈的“艺术熏陶”。

他泡在泛着紫色的人海里，什么都没有看，只闷着头向前走。直至周围都暗了下来，人海也渐渐停滞，光一终于抬起头来试图寻找一个光源。他近视有点严重。

而那个空间里独一无二的光源，就是堂本剛。

 

29

 

剛想埋怨光一，连做爱都如此不专心。都说男人是用下半身思考的动物，现在也就需要他这样，他却偏偏在用大脑思考。

真是异类。

他骑在Alpha身上，屁股被光一西裤的拉链磨得疼。已经破了也说不定。那根符合Alpha身份的粗长性器正埋在他身体里，有一下没一下地顶着。

但就是这样他也是舒服的，舒服到想要一辈子都活在这样的舒服里，哪怕被人说放荡。

剛撑着光一的肩膀保持平衡，很慢很慢地动作着。他没有力气摆腰，还有点担心孩子。

于是快感被无限放大，急躁也是。

不够，完全不够。擅自点燃了热潮的人需要更多以填满自己。

但急的人似乎只有Omega自己，光一完全没有进入状态。

也不怪他，剛有些羞耻地想，毕竟自己已经想很久了，和光一做爱这件事。但他没有办法说出来，哪怕他知道，只要自己开口，光一不会拒绝他。

母子手册上有写，怀孕时Omega也会有热潮期，不过此时Omega可以压制这种欲念，只要周围能有足够的Alpha信息素也可以安稳度过。

第一次隐隐地感受到热潮时，剛没费力气便压制住了。但他没有觉得快活，相反，想做的心情慢慢膨胀起来。

我需要Alpha来满足我的身体，这是很正常的。

虽然并不一定必须要光一，可我的Alpha是光一，所以只有他才行。

剛不停地自我催眠这个需求是合理的，他拒绝思考想法背后究竟是怎样的原因，只想寻找一个机会将自己交付于光一与本能。

今天其实并不算一个很好的机会，但……现在也不赖。

剛又努力地往下坐一点，他想要让性器的顶端触碰到生殖腔的裂口，这或许是今天所能达到的快感的顶峰。

碰不到。

应该没有多少距离了，怀孕到这个月份，肯定很近了。如果堂本光一能动一动腰，一定可以的。

他想要很久了，今天不可以错过。

 

30

 

好久不见，他瘦了很多。

这是堂本光一借着打光看清人时脑袋里第一个冒出的想法。

不仅是瘦了，还剪了头发。原本颇有些风情的长卷发被剪得像狗啃的，并且丝毫不柔顺，炸着毛，像个青春期的暴躁小子。穿着也没有了从前的神秘主义——松松垮垮的白色背心，吊裆裤，脚踝处卷起来了，脚踝很细，赤足。

不像一个三十代Omega，倒像二十岁出头的Alpha，自我，自由。

剛走在一大片铺着白布的圆台上，时不时跑两步，让灯光去追他。追上了，他就给在台下的灯光师一个笑容。

白牙露出，脸颊鼓起来，眼里有光，是真正开心才会有的笑容。

所有人的视线都追随着剛，随着他满场跑动。慢慢的，人群又一次活跃起来。

“朝左边！”

“右边右边！”

“要追上了！”

避开时，人群发出欢呼。被追上时，又大笑着给予掌声。

终于，剛跑累了。他不在跑动，让光柱包裹着自己，一步一步走到离人群最远的地方，停了下来。

他在笑，光一看不清，却能感觉到。

而下一秒，剛就被泼上了一罐紫色的油漆。

沉睡已久的灯光瞬间亮起，从四面八方照向圆台中那小小一点。之前一直存在感很弱的背景音乐也变得更加律动明晰，仿佛苏醒的野兽。

剛一步步朝人群走去，不断有油漆泼向他，红色、蓝色、绿色、黄色、黑色、白色……剛被油漆裹住了，变成了一个色彩堆叠成的小人。

此刻台上又出现了一个人——一位全身黑衣的举着相机的男子。他的镜头对准剛，剛也看向镜头。

咔嚓。

响亮的一声快门声之后，圆台两侧的白墙上各出现了一张剛的照片的投影。

于是所有光一看不清的细节都被放大了，清清楚楚地展现在他眼前。

脸上沾着彩色油漆的男子，正看着镜头。他没有笑，也没有刻意做什么奇怪表情，仿佛自己生来就是如此模样，这就是他想要展现给世界的状态。

人生第一次，堂本光一如此清晰地听见自己的心跳声，很笃定，也很有力。

像被力士击响的太鼓。

 

“光一，求求你，”声音飘渺似来自远方，却成功将光一扯回现实，“就帮帮我吧。”

 

31

 

剛真的在哭。他自己的那根已经软了一半，可怜地半垂着，被肚子一挡几乎看不太见。

丢脸也好，羞耻也罢，他真的不太在乎了。可是这种进退两难的局面，他一个人收拾不了。

就算是光一再如几个月前强暴他那样大动干戈也没关系，现在自己需要的只有被填满被占有被吞噬。

不要保持清醒，也不要温柔。情欲的火已经烧起来了，没有灭火器，不如浇油。

每次剛的抽泣都会带着深处一缩，猛然清醒的堂本光一被这一夹，险些做出些超出理智的事情。

他的小妈到底想干什么？光一揪着眉毛看着在他身上已然抛掉了一切自尊或者身份的人，手却无意识地扶住那人圆滚滚的腰。

“你真的……”他试图挽救局面。

剛不容他抗拒：“给我。”

 

32

 

照片拍了有多少张，堂本光一压根没想过要去数。他每看一张照片，都要被某种撕裂的不合理的平衡给震撼一次。

圆台上发生的一切是活跃的，激烈的。色彩撞上了堂本剛，堂本剛也融进了色彩之中，他们不分彼此，在鼓点中不断地进行新的碰撞，似乎有新的生命诞生于这样的碰撞之中。摄影师、白布，甚至观众都不能幸免，一齐被带入色彩的海洋。

可照片里的人，是沉静的。他的全部都是凝固的，好像只是一个涂满油漆的人站在凌乱的布景上摆拍，没有奔跑，没有大笑，没有任何活动痕迹。

都说技术高超的摄影师能在仅定格一瞬的相片里传达出一个活动场景，那堂本剛就是另一种意义上的奇迹——他可以让这个世界为他停滞，人也好，照片也罢，时间也无妨。

如此说来，那双眼睛未免太过不同寻常。

剛的眼睛，圆且明亮，干净得只剩黑与白。照片里他的眼睛因为光线而更加水润，但那眼中的情绪似乎停在了某一个临界值——即将溢出，是饱满的最高状态。在一切静止之中，只有这一样是活动的。

所以光一在困惑，剛的眼里究竟是什么。他明明看出了那里面有些什么，可是剛太聪明了，他不让人看出来。

他在让人猜测，猜测那张天真无邪的脸之下究竟藏着什么。

如果猜测是良善的，那就是被他眼里的纯净所欺骗；如果猜测是邪恶的，观众又会因为他所展现的无垢而自责。

这是堂本剛设下的局——只要开始猜测，人们就已经成为了他眼中迷宫里的囚徒。因为人们看到的，都是他想让人看到的，而答案从不藏在已知条件里。

 

33

 

可或许，又只是或许，这个世界上本就不存在任何可以搞脏堂本剛的东西，即便是色彩混乱的油漆泼在他身上，他也有办法——或者说是一种特质——让那些东西最终沦为衬托他纯洁本质的存在。从这样的角度来说，他无法被玷污。黑在他身上，也是透彻的，无杂质的，极致的。而白不具备他的通透，俗套死板。唯有光，或许这也是他的眼睛与常人不同的地方，光照亮了朴素的黑白，于是他带着来自天堂的，人间的，宇宙四处汇聚而来的光芒，降临人间，成为传说中的天使。

所以，剛真实的一面，就是现在。

面上稳如泰山，而内里已分崩离析。

 

34                            

 

光一只稍微坐起身子，剛就被顶得软了腰。他忍不住向前倾，几乎要趴在光一身上，但肚子阻隔了他们。

“慢点。”光一扶住他的胳膊，强行用一只手替剛维持平衡，好让他继续骑在自己身上。

性器慢慢碾过Omega身体里最敏感的部分——这像是一种身体记忆——剛的抽泣变成了呜咽。他张着嘴，似乎是想说些什么，可在Alpha的动作下都化为了意义不明却色情不已的呻吟。

光一同剛一样，这几个月都再未做过。被自己的Omega诱惑而做爱，和普通的性事感觉完全不同，他能感受到每一次深入带给身体的满足，这不是消耗体力，而是精力补充。Omega完全放松时释放的信息素也较往常的更加醇厚，几乎是桃子酒的香气了。

如果不是那个时时刻刻贴着自己的肚子，自己或许真的要将几个月前的事再来一次了。

剛实在腰上无力，彻底像光一求饶。“去床上，去床上好不好？”说着他的腿便盘上了Alpha的腰，丝毫没有意识到如果以这样的姿势去床上他要经历什么折磨。

光一没有异议，顺着剛的话抱住人站起来。

“还是好轻。”他嘟囔一句。

剛都来不及脸红，便被穴口变得密集的摩擦折磨得彻底成为了树袋熊。他挂在光一身上，小声央求Alpha走慢一点。

光一笑了起来，还真放慢了脚步。于是又回到了最初的状态——小火慢炖的折磨。剛难熬地咬嘴唇，但骑虎难下，现在求饶已经没用了，况且他也并非真的想求饶。

示弱与逞强之间，堂本剛选择了Alpha通常更喜欢的那个。

“我害怕你太快就射了，”他喘着气去咬堂本光一发红的耳廓，“ **小男孩** ，总是没经验。”

 

35

 

“为什么突然想和我做了？”堂本光一居高临下地看着Omega，有节奏地振腰，“你一直很讨厌我不是。”

剛看向光一，嘴角眼尾皆是说不出的笑意。

“你笑什么？”光一有些不悦。

“我笑你，”剛一个字一个字拖得极长，“ **小——孩——子——** ”

下一秒，他就笑不出来了，被Alpha顶得直接叫出了声。

光一还黑着脸：“没有人和你说过在床上不要随便激怒男人吗？”

剛缓过神来后笑嘻嘻地抓着光一的胳膊，拇指还摩挲着一小片皮肤：“我这不是，等着你教吗？”

这下光一彻底迷糊了。他完全摸不准剛的心思，却对他每一句话都受用，反而是被Omega掌握了主动权。

难道剛也是这样把父亲迷住的吗？光一不敢联想，想想就头皮发麻。

剛的手像蛇一样顺着Alpha的胳膊向上游走，手指在他的皮肤上舞蹈。光一怕痒，鸡皮疙瘩都起来了。剛在他抽手的一瞬，抓住了他的双手。

“我们和解吧。”他说。

光一愣了两秒，点点头：“好。”

却并没有无事终了的释然。

剛不吭声，摊平了身体用更深处去接纳光一。而光一一边动着，一边在脑袋里想，剛所说的“和解”，究竟指什么。

是才吵的那一架，还是全部？

“喂，专心一点啊，”剛推推他，“你要是真的不行就说，我不为难你。”

“什么？”光一眯起眼睛，动作也变得粗暴，“那你是准备立刻打电话再喊一个Alpha来解决问题吗？”

“没有，和你开玩笑呢。”

剛讨饶地捏捏他的胳膊，Alpha突然发现自己很没骨气地就真的不计较了。他扣着剛的腰又重重顶了几下，都顶上了生殖腔的裂口。剛猝不及防，被席卷全身的强烈快感直接推向了高潮，他手漫无目的地乱抓，结果被光一握住了。

十指相扣。

他们的掌心都湿漉漉的。

“你可以亲我一下吗？”剛高潮完毫无力气，竟有些气若游丝。

光一看着他，目光深邃。他探身向前，直至身体投下的影子完全罩住自己的Omega。目光相接，无数未说出口的话都在这一刻宁静中显得无关紧要。

Alpha小心地低下头去衔Omega的唇瓣——嘟嘟的，像水果软糖，而Omega用力地回应了他——他的手插进了Alpha柔软的头发里，Alpha则捧住他的脸，像是捧着世上最为珍贵的明珠。

此刻的他们就像最普通的AO伴侣，用身体诉说对对方的感情。

 

36

 

替剛做好清理已经是深夜，Omega早就累得睡过去了，但身上满是光一的味道。作为Alpha的那一点点占有欲忽地飘了出来，让堂本光一偷乐了好一会儿。

他轻拍着剛的背，替他把那些挂在面前让他皱眉的头发拨开。

此刻一切安定，想来Omega也没有做噩梦。被子下圆圆的弧度里藏着他和剛的孩子，他们很快就要见面了。

明明有那么多好的事情在发生，自己却要为了一个大野就莫名其妙发火，光一自己都被自己蠢笑了。

但他的确在意剛身边的人，在意大野，在意一些可能还不被他知道的Alpha，甚至是父亲，想到他曾经也见过那样的剛……

Omega无意识地拉住他的胳膊，身子靠了过来。

光一忍不住附身去吻剛的额头。

“好き。”

 

 

 

tbc.

 

 

 


End file.
